Content delivery systems may allow users to select and watch content, such as content assets, at the time of their choice rather than having to wait for a specific broadcast time. Content assets may comprise placement opportunities as an indication of an insertion point for the other content. In some cases, the content asset may be provided to the content distributor with an existing placement opportunity. In contrast, in certain content delivery systems, the content assets and information indicating the placement opportunities may be generated as separate files and may be delivered at different times. As such, processing of the content asset for transmission to an end user may be delayed until after the placement opportunities are made available to the content distributor, resulting in a delay in viewing the content and decreased customer satisfaction.